A Dauntless Love
by Lokis-lover-lady
Summary: Love stories are only for heroes right? Wrong. Every 'villain' has a heart whether they choose to use it or not. For Eric, he does not have his heart, because it belongs to another. Liz loves Eric for who he is, despite everything he does. Sometimes you just can't choose who you love.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes you can't help who you fall in love with. You don't see them as the villain because to you they are just the one you love. Yes, I know he has done wrong, is doing wrong. He loves me and I love him, isn't that good enough? I used to think that I could change him, could make him better, but now I know that I cannot. He is who he is and I love him in spite of it. So I stay, because I cannot imagine my life without him and because I love him. Every night he comes home to me, to my arms and to our bed. For better or worse Eric has my heart and at the end of the day it is just me and him, together.

I was born Dauntless, raised Dauntless and then I chose Dauntless. I knew Eric from brief encounters just from growing up together. It wasn't until initiation that I really got to know him. He was very Dauntless Eric at first; headstrong, proud, cocky and a bit of an ass. I honestly thought he hated me. He didn't pick on me more than the others but he obviously wasn't showing me any kindness.

We went through initiation together and I watched him strive for perfection only to be struck down by Four. I couldn't blame him for being upset, it sucks to want something and never reach it. Our relationship started there in initiation. From the very beginning it had to be kept a secret. Eric has always had 'enemies', most of which he created himself. I was always kept at arm's length during initiation. He didn't want people to use me against him and he did not want to be seen as having a weakness. We had stolen moments here and there. Secret meetings and late night times together.

I thought after initiation was over then maybe we could be public but it didn't happen. Eric moved up to leadership of Dauntless and the target on his back became bigger. So in the shadows and secret I stayed. I don't mind it here too much. I took a job doing tattoos so I only rarely see Eric throughout the day. I think that it makes it better when we do see each other at night. I miss him so much during the day but I know my face betrays me every time I unexpectedly see him. So it works that we don't see each other all day.

We have separate apartments to keep up appearances and we split our time between them so they both look lived in. Every night when he comes home to me I am there waiting for him. Every night the stress and the worries of the day melt away. His Dauntless exterior fades away and he is simply Eric. He is lost in my arms and between my legs. The days are for Dauntless but when the night comes it is only for us.

**Hello Readers! I decided to do an Eric story because I just really love Jai Courtney! I just recently started watching Spartacus and if you have not seen it you have to! Jai in a loin cloth is definitely something you want to see! Hope you all stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

The first time I made love to Eric is something I will never forget. We had already had sex a few times here and there during initiation. Quick, heated rendezvous in darkened corners or empty rooms. We fucked only when we couldn't stand being apart any longer, from a desperate need to be joined. Things had been crazy and hectic since initiation. We both started our new jobs and moved into our new apartments. I had hardly seen him since initiation the week before. It's not like he had committed himself to me or made any vows. I wasn't sure if I had wanted him to. I had resigned myself to the fact that what we had was an initiation fling. We had needed sex and companionship to get through it all. Our lives were different now. So when there was a knock on my door at midnight I didn't expect it to be him.

_I opened the door already dressed for bed in shorts and a tank top._

"_Oh Eric?" I said with surprise._

_I can only imagine the look on my face based on the smile that I received from him._

"_Did you miss me?" he asked._

_I didn't answer as he stepped inside. I hadn't allowed myself to miss him but the truth was that I had. _

"_Did you miss me?" I asked coyly as he surveyed my apartment._

_He stopped looking around and looked at me._

"_Of course I did." He replied._

_We had made a point of not sweet talking each other. Our exchanges consisted of talking about our days. Then our conversations turned to 'I need to be inside of you.' or 'Oh god fuck me harder.' Not really the kinds of things that relationships are built on. So yes I was surprised to see him here but I was also thrilled beyond words. I decided to take a chance._

"_I missed you too." I said looking up and down._

_He grabbed me and pulled me against him. Our bodies collided and I was aware of the erection he contained in his pants. He reached his hand up to pull my scarlet hair out of its ponytail. His fingers ran through the locks and his hand rested on my cheek. He held his other hand on my waist to hold our bodies close to one another's. His lips came down on mine. My lips parted to let his tongue inside. He breathed gently against me and brought his other hand up to cup my face. Our tongues danced together and I could feel myself starting to need to feel him inside of me. _

"_I need you." I said against his lips._

_He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I saw him glance behind him to where my bedroom was. He carried me in there and leaned down onto the bed with my legs still wrapped around him. I grabbed the front of his shirt to bring him down on the bed with me. I grabbed at his waist to pull off his pants and he stopped me._

"_No, I want to do this the right way. No dark corners or quick fucking." He said._

_I'm sure I smiled like an idiot but I didn't care._

"_Alright." I said._

_He sat up and pulled off his shirt. I ran my fingers over his contoured abs. They were perfect. To be honest this was the first time I was really getting a good look at them since we hadn't had the time before. He motioned to me and I pulled my tank top off. He had me at a disadvantage since I had already taken my bra off for bed. I watched his eyes look at my bare breasts. He reached out and took one gently in each hand. He squeezed lightly and rubbed his fingertip over the nipple. My back arched and my breath caught on my lips. He smiled and leaned over me again. Our lips once again found each other's. His fingers hooked into my waistband and he pulled my shorts down my legs. Once they were on the floor he took a look at me. I saw his eyes flick over the entirety of my body. His fingers touched the Dauntless symbol on my hipbone. _

"_I like this." He said._

"_Thanks, I like these." I said touching the new tattoos on his neck._

_He took my hands and kissed my fingers. He was sitting on his knees and he let go of my hands to pull off his pants. I had felt his cock before and I had seen it in the darkened spaces. Seeing it here before me in the light was a whole new experience. We had now seen each other's naked bodies and I was on fire. I reached for him and he brought himself down over me. I brought up my legs and parted them so he could fit between them. His arms came down on either side of my head and I could see the muscles working to keep him up. My hands traveled down his abs then to his throbbing erection. He was hard as a rock. _

"_God I want you so bad." He said kissing my ear then my neck._

_I took his face in my hands then kissed him fiercely._

"_Then take me." I said._

_Eric's tip touched my entrance and I thought I was going to explode from just that touch alone. I moved to him and he slowly slid inside of me. I gasped when he was fully inside. I spread my legs wide and he pushed himself in deeper. His eyes were closed and when he opened them I looked into them. They were blazing with passion. He started to pull out only to slide back in again. Slowly and steadily he rocked his body into mine. I watched his arm muscles contract with each thrust and with the effort from holding back. I kissed him hard and bit his lower lip. _

"_I need you." I breathed to him._

_His speed picked up. Each thrust was a little harder and a little faster. Our bodies found a rhythm and matched in time with each other. I relished every grunt and moan that he made. I could feel the build-up start and knew it wasn't long now. _

"_Oh Eric." I moaned out._

"_Mmm Lizzy." He replied._

_I had never been called Lizzy before. The way he said it though brought me to the edge. I began to explode around him. My fingers ran down his back and my toes curled. I came crying out his name. It was only a few more thrusts until he joined me. _

"_Lizzy, oh god Lizzy." He whispered._

_I could feel him releasing inside of me. It was as sensation that still set me ablaze. Our bodies continued to move with each other until we were both finished. Eric pulled out of me and lay down next to me. I rolled to face him and he was laying on his back smiling. He looked over at me and quickly kissed me. Neither of us really knew what to say so I just scooted over to him. I laid my head on his chest and felt his fingers in my hair. I felt the vibration of his chest when he finally spoke._

"_Do you care if I stay here tonight?" he asked._

_I looked up at him, right in the eye._

"_Not at all." I replied._

And that is how it has been for the past 2 years. Every night I go to bed with Eric by my side and every morning we wake in each other's arms.

**Hope you liked the lemon! And reviews are always loved and appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

I sat on the couch going over my bookings for tomorrow. I couldn't help but smile when I saw who was on the agenda. The only times we actually got to see each other throughout the day is when he came to get a tattoo or someone he knew was. It was getting late and Eric still wasn't home. I was tired but I didn't want to go to sleep without him. I heard the door open and got up. I ran over and jumped into his arms.

"Woah hello there." He said.

I kissed him on the lips.

"Hello." I said.

I got off of him so he could put his stuff down. He threw his jacket on the counter along with the files he brought.

"How was your day?" I asked him as we went to sit on the couch.

Eric sat down first then grabbed me and pulled me into his lap.

"Better now that you are here." He said.

I ran my finger down his face and over his lips.

"I bet you say that to all the girls." I said smiling.

He took my fingers in his own. He turned them looking at them then kissed the knuckles.

"Only the beautiful ones." He replied.

"Want a drink?" I asked getting up off his lap.

I didn't wait for him to answer because I already knew what the answer was. We always had a drink every night before bed. I reached for a glass and then felt him come up behind me. He grabbed my ass through my jeans.

"I love these pants on you." He said sliding his hands into the back pockets.

"Well you should, you bought them for me." I replied.

I poured our scotch and handed him a glass. We returned to the couch and sat across from each other. I put my legs across his lap and leaned against the arm of the couch.

"How are the new recruits?" I asked.

"Mouthy." He replied.

I laughed. "Any potential in them?"

"Yeah there are a few I have my eye on. But I don't want to talk about them right now." He said finishing his drink.

"Well what do you want to talk about?"

He slid his hands up my legs. His hand found its way between them and he rubbed his hand in between my legs.

"This." He said smirking.

**2 Years Ago**

_I walked through the dark corridors of Dauntless. Training had been long today and I was exhausted. I knew what was coming since I've grown up in Dauntless but that didn't change the fact that today was long. Our evenings were free and most of the recruits were out celebrating or doing whatever. I decided to just take a walk by myself. I turned the corner and ran smack into someone._

"_Oh woah Eric. Sorry." I said stumbling back from him._

_He smiled at me._

"_Hey Liz." He said. "What are you doing?"_

_I looked at the empty hallway._

"_Nothing really. Just walking around. What are you doing out here?" I asked._

"_The same thing."_

_I had talked to Eric a few times at this point. I was a good recruit but I wasn't amazing. I wasn't a threat to him being at the top so he was nice to me. I saw him look up and down my body. The look in his eyes gave me chills. _

"_Do you mind if I join you?" he asked._

"_Sure. I'm not really going anywhere in particular." I said._

"_That's fine with me." _

_We walked along the halls. I could hear the rush of the chasm in the distance. I loved it there. I let Eric take the lead of where we were walking. We got to the turn that would take us to the chasm and he turned the other way instead. This hallway was completely black. I followed him in and then felt him stop. I bumped right into him. I felt his hands reaching for mine._

"_I've been keeping my eye on you." He said._

"_Me? Why?"_

_His hands slid up my arms. _

"_Because you are stunning."_

_I had to stifle a laugh. Stunning? Me? His hands continued their journey up my arms and they came up to my face. His palms rested on my cheeks and his fingers softly brushed my lips. My lips were tingling from his touch. In all honesty I had been watching him too. He was gorgeous and strong. I couldn't help but be in awe of him and my body couldn't help but respond to him. I could feel his face was close to mine. All I had to do was lean forward, so I did._

_His lips were softer than I anticipated. Every part of his body was rigid muscle and I guess I expected his lips to be the same. I felt his tongue probe at my lips and I let him in. I was wearing a skirt and I felt his hands slid up under it. His hands were cool on my thighs and it made me shiver. The whole world went silent and all I could hear was the sound of our breathing. I wasn't a virgin; this wasn't a new experience for me. I knew what was coming. His fingers found my panties and tugged at them. He pulled them down my legs. I reached down and unzipped his jeans. I could feel that he was ready. I could have guessed that he was large just from the size of the rest of his body. When my hand made contact with his erection it confirmed my first suspicions. _

_Eric lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He backed me up against the wall and the stone was cold against my back. The cold didn't bother me anymore because there was so much heat charged between us. In one swift movement Eric slid inside me. I gasped as his size stretched me. He paused for a second and made a soft moaning noise. I wrapped my fingers in his blond hair and pulled his face to mine. I kissed him fiercely and his hips jerked up. It was fast and wild. Eric thrust up as I moved my hips down. He moved in and out of me quick and hard. Our breathing was heavy and I was grateful for the sound of the chasm drowning out our noises. It didn't take long for me to feel the build-up. Eric's thrusts were incredible. _

"_Oh god Eric." I moaned out as my body came to the peak._

"_Mmm yes. Oh Liz." He said._

_I felt Eric release inside of me. My walls tightened and clenched his erection as he continued to push in. Our thrusts slowed as we came down from the high. Eric withdrew from me and set me down. I heard the sound Eric's zipper coming back up. I pulled my skirt back down as I steadied my legs. Eric leaned forward and kissed me again. He took my hand for a moment while we walked back out of the dark hallway. He let go again once we were in the light. In the light I could see that my fingers had messed up his hair and left him with what could only be described as sex hair. _

"_You should fix that." I said pointing at his hair._

_He laughed._

"_You should fix yours." He replied._

_I grabbed my hair and pulled it up into a bun. He smiled and quickly pushed a stray piece behind my ear._

"_See you tomorrow." He said turning away._

_He walked a few paces down the hall then turned around again._

"_By the way, I'm going to keep these." He said holding up my panties that he put in his pocket._

That was the beginning of everything. From the first time Eric was inside of me I knew that we fit. He was mine and I was his.

**Thank you for everyone who has reviewed! I'm glad that you guys like this so far because I love writing it! Don't forget that reviews are love!**


	4. Chapter 4

Eric had to get up really early because the training started early. Our bodies were entangled in one another's so it was impossible for him to get up without waking me. He moved his knee out from in between my legs. I groaned and unwrapped my arms from around his torso.

"I'm sorry Lizzy. I didn't want to wake you." He whispered.

"It's okay." I replied rolling onto my back.

We had been sleeping naked and the sheet only covered my waist. Eric leaned over and pulled the sheet up over my breasts.

"You have to keep these covered or I will never get out of bed."

"Is that such a bad thing?" I asked biting my lip.

Eric groaned and got up from the bed. I got a great view of his sculpted back and his perfect ass.

"How is that fair?" I asked him.

He turned around.

"What?" he asked.

"I have to cover up for you to control yourself but you can flaunt about showing me your bits." I said raising my eyebrow at him.

I looked at the clock and then dropped the sheet from my breasts again. I sat up on my knees.

"Come on we have time." I said.

Eric looked at the clock too. He huffed.

"I don't know." He said.

I stood up and came over to him. I ran my hands down his body and grabbed his hands. I brought them to my breasts.

"Come on it can be quick." I said.

He groaned but before he could say anything I crushed my lips against his. I knew he was lost now. I had the power. I pushed him back against the bed and sat him down on the edge of it. I got onto his lap and lowered myself down onto him. His hands held onto my waist as he lifted me up and down. I wrapped my hands around the back of his head, my fingers massaging the base of his skull. I pulled his face against mine and our lips entwined. As promised it was quick. Our quick thrusting and bouncing didn't take long. I rocked against his lap as my body exploded. He continued to thrust up into me as he released inside of me. Our bodies slowed down as we came down. Eric leaned his forehead against mine and I gently kissed his lips. I got up off of his lap.

"Okay come on. You can take your shower now." I said smiling.

He smirked at me then stood up. He grabbed my hard against him and kissed me deeply. I began to melt into him and he pulled away.

"Okay I have to get ready now." He said lightly slapping my ass before walking into the bathroom.

I grabbed one of his tshirts and pulled it on. It smelled like him and I breathed in the smell. I decided to make him some breakfast instead of having to eat in the dining hall. I heard the shower turn on and had to suppress the urge to go join him in the shower. I headed to the kitchen and started some bacon and eggs. I was humming and flipping the bacon when I felt his hands slid up under the shirt. He kissed the side of my face from behind.

"That smells great." He said.

"Thanks. So do you."

I could smell his soap fresh on his skin. I put the eggs and bacon on a plate and handed it to him.

"Here you need to eat before you go."

We ate standing up at the counter. I didn't drink any coffee because I was going to go back to sleep for a little bit after he left. We finished eating and put our dishes in the sink. I would deal with those later. Eric grabbed his jacket and pulled it on then grabbed his files. We always had to say goodbye to each other inside the apartments so that nobody saw us in the hallway. We stood at the door and I wrapped my arms around his torso. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

"I love you so much." He said.

I looked up at him and gently kissed him.

"I love you too." I replied.

"I actually do need to leave now." He said.

I groaned then reluctantly let go of him. We shared one last kiss before he opened the door.

"See you at the shop today." I whispered.

He winked at me and then closed the door. Parting with him was always hard. I knew he was only in the compound. It wasn't like we were far from each other but never the less it was hard not seeing him all day. Today was special though because I would get to see him. I walked back to bed and flopped onto the bed. I grabbed his pillow and cuddled it against me. I closed my eyes and fell asleep knowing that I would see him in a few hours instead of later tonight.

…

I was watching the clock all day. Eric had an appointment for 3pm and the time was slowing dragging by. I had done a few tattoos today and that kept me distracted. Finally it was time and the front door of the shop opened. I took a few deep breaths. I couldn't let it show on my face. I calmly stepped out to the front. I could see it in Eric's eyes but he kept the rest of himself composed.

"I have an appointment." He said shortly.

My coworkers were right there so he had to keep his Dauntless exterior. I tried to stay stoic.

"Yes, you can follow me." I replied.

Eric followed me back to my room. We had private rooms to do tattoos in and I made sure to lock the door behind me. I smiled at Eric and he smiled back.

"So are you actually getting a tattoo or are you just using it as an excuse?" I asked.

"Do I need an excuse to see you?" he asked.

I laughed. "Well actually yeah."

He stepped forward and pressed me against the door. He slid his hands up under my black leather dress. He smirked at me when he discovered that I was not wearing panties.

"Were you expecting to get something today?" he asked.

"I was hoping." I said biting my lip.

Eric parted my legs and slid his finger inside of me. I bit my lip harder to keep from making a lot of noise. He inserted another finger and I shuddered. My arm smacked the door and made a loud sound. Eric pulled out his fingers and lifted me up. We moved to the bench in the room and he set me down on it I laid back and pushed up my dress. Eric unzipped his pants and pulled my hips down to him. He slid inside of me and I held on to the side of the bench. He thrust in hard and quick. He kept his hands on my hips to keep me from sliding away from him. His thrusts became faster and deeper. I bit onto my lip to keep from moaning loudly as I began to climax. I could see it on Eric's face that he was close. A few more thrusts and I felt him release inside of me. We both remained still until we had calmed down. Eric withdrew from me and zipped up his pants. He grabbed a towel and cleaned me off. I pulled my dress back down and got off the bench. I kissed him harshly.

"Okay so are you ready for your tattoo?" I asked.


	5. Chapter 5

None of my other appointments the rest of the day had been as good as that one. None ever would be though. I was leaning against the desk when my coworker Marley came back from her appointment. She leaned against the desk next to me. We watched the guy who just got his tattoo walk out the door.

"Mmm talk about a hot piece of ass." She said.

I laughed a little. Honestly I hadn't noticed. My eyes really were only for Eric. She elbowed me.

"Don't ya think?" she asked.

"Oh…uh…yeah sure." I said.

She rolled her eyes at me.

"Oh girl we have got to get you a man."

I laughed.

"Uh no that is not necessary." I replied.

"Yeah come on it will be fun. Let me set you up with one of my friends."

"No, really. I'm not interested."

She stood up and put her hand on her hip.

"Oh my gosh Liz, are you a lesbian?" she asked in a whisper.

I scoffed.

"What? No! I am not a lesbian." I said.

"Well then let me set you up with someone. Come on. I'm not taking no for an answer."

Just then my next appointment walked in and the conversation was over. Thank god. Eric would kill any guy that dared to take me out. I hoped that Marley would drop the subject but I knew that she wouldn't. I had a few more appointments and then got to go home. Last night was my apartment so tonight was Eric's. His apartment was far removed from everyone else's because he was higher ranking. We spent more time here since it was larger and was more private. I unlocked the door and stepped inside. I was surprised to see Eric in the kitchen cooking.

"Woah this is a surprise." I said smiling.

He smiled at me from the stove.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"Starving." I said coming over to him and biting him on the shoulder.

He grabbed me around the waist and kissed me. He let go and I staggered a bit. He smirked and turned back to the stove.

"This is a change. I'm usually the one making dinner and its usually just for me. How did you get off so early?"

"I figured I would let Four handle the initiates for a while. I have better things to do."

"And do those things include me?" I asked.

"Only you." He replied.

I went and set the table for two while he finished cooking. I went all out and lit candles. It wasn't very often that we got the entire evening to ourselves. Eric brought out the food and set it on the table. I sat down at one end and Eric pushed in my chair.

"Oh what a gentleman." I said smiling at him.

He gently kissed my lips and went to his seat. Eric told me about the new recruits while we ate. I loved listening to him talk. We never had enough time to just talk. We never had much time together at all but what time we did have we usually spent in bed. This right here just sitting down eating together was something we never got to do. I was perfectly content just to sit back and listen to him talk. I suddenly couldn't stand being across the table from him. I got up and pushed back his seat and sat down on his lap. He continued talking while he wrapped his arms around me. I lost track of how long he was talking because I was so happy to just sit there and listen to him. He was lightly rubbing my legs.

"So what about you? How was your day?" he asked.

"Well the highlight of my day was this one client who came in. He was pretty cool." I said smirking.

"Naturally." He said smirking back.

He listened and twirled pieces of my hair in between his fingers as I spoke. I told him about the other tattoos I had done that day.

"Oh also Marley will not leave me alone about setting me up with someone." I said.

"Like on a date?" he asked.

"Umm yeah."

He narrowed his eyes at me and his grip on my leg tightened.

"I kept telling her no. She won't let it go. She even asked me if I was a lesbian."

He laughed a little at that.

"You are definitely not a lesbian…but about this date…"

"I told her no. I'm not planning on going out with anyone. I just wanted to let you know."

He just looked at me. I put my hands on his cheeks.

"Hey don't worry. I'm not going on a date with anyone. You are the only man I love. I promise." I said.

He put his hands over mine.

"I know. You are the only woman I love. It's just that I know it is hard for you."

"What's hard for me?"

"Loving me…" he started.

I interrupted him. "Hey stop. Loving you is the most natural thing in my life. I couldn't stop loving you even if I tried."

He held my hands and gently stroked my fingers.

"Good, but I know that it isn't easy being secretive. I love you so much and I just wish that I could hold your hand in public. I wish that I could take you out on a date. I know that our relationship is something real. I can't imagine my life without you. Even though I cannot show it in public I want to show it here in private. I love you so much."

Eric actually looked emotional. It wasn't very often he showed his emotions. I could be wrong but I could swear that I saw some tears in his eyes. I smiled at him.

"Lizzy, will you marry me?"

And he opened a box with the most gorgeous ring I had ever seen in my life.

**Hello Readers! I know this story has been full of steamy lemons. But here is just some adorable fluff. A bit of different Eric. Don't worry though, there are plenty of lemons to come. **


	6. Chapter 6

I stared at Eric. Had those words really just come out of his mouth? I know my face was blank from the pure shock. I realized that he was still staring at me waiting for an answer. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Oh my god yes. Yes, yes a thousand times yes." I said.

Eric smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. He took the ring out of the box and slid it onto my finger. It was a perfect fit. The ring had a square diamond surrounded by a row of black diamonds. The thin black band looked perfect on my finger. I stared at it.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

I looked at him and gently touched his lips.

"I love it."

"Good." He replied as he took my hand in his.

I took my free hand and slid it up his arm. I touched his tattoo then up to his bicep. Most of the Dauntless men were fit but with Eric it was so much more. He was pure muscle, perfectly sculpted. I always loved just taking my fingers and touching every inch of his body. Tonight I planned to do just that. I could already feel him reacting to my touch. I smiled at him.

"Do you have any other plans tonight?" I asked.

"Just this." He said grabbing my face and pulling it to his.

As usual I melted to his touch. I moved so that I was straddling his lap on the couch. I still wasn't wearing any panties and I could feel his erection straining against his pants. My fingers creeped up under his shirt and to his perfect abs. I grabbed the hem of the shirt and pulled it up over his head. I splayed my hands out on his firm chest. His chest was smooth and warm.

"My turn." He said smiling.

He grabbed the hem of my dress and pulled it over my head. He put his hands on my hips with his thumbs resting on my dermal piercings. His hands traveled up my sides and to the clasp on my bra. He reached behind to unlatch it and I stopped him.

"Nope it's my turn now."

I leaned down and kissed my way from his mouth to his neck. My lips traveled to his nipples and then down his side. I brought my lips to his happy trail and followed it to his zipper. He kicked off his boots and my teeth grasped his zipper. I could feel his erection waiting to be freed. I pulled the zipper down and grabbed his waistband. His pants joined my dress on the floor. His hands quickly found their way to my bra and it too landed on the floor. Eric grabbed my waist and brought my face to his. His kisses left my lips to travel downwards. He kissed my neck and gently bit my collarbone. I felt myself getting wetter with each gentle bite. His teeth gently tugged on my nipples. His hands held firm to my ass as his lips tickled my sides. His teeth gently tugged on my belly button ring before they came back up.

"We have all night." He said tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

I put my hands around the back of his neck.

"And the rest of our lives." I said.

Eric startled me when he abruptly got up. He smirked at me and picked me up. He threw me over his shoulder. I giggled like an idiot. He gently smacked my ass.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm going to make love to you properly." He said.

He carried me into the bedroom and when we got there he set me down on the bed. I laid back and he came over top of me. The lights were off but there were candles lit around the room. He kissed me softly.

"I'm so lucky." He said.

"No, I'm the one who is lucky." I replied kissing him again.

He ran his hands down my sides then grabbed my thighs. He pushed them apart and smirked at me before his face disappeared. He placed a soft kiss directly on my clit. I jerked and his grip on my thighs tightened. He held onto them to keep me from moving. I felt his tongue lick between my folds. His tongue slid inside of me and I moaned. I wanted to rock myself against his face but resisted the urge. His tongue moved in and out expertly. His nose rubbed against my clit while his tongue licked. I grabbed onto the sheets and twisted them in my hands. His hands held firmly onto my thighs. I could feel them trembling. Eric licked and sucked faster and I knew I was done for. I couldn't take the pressure building up and I had to release. His hands slid up and down my thighs as his way of urging me on. His teeth gently scraped my clit and my release came. He held me tight against his face as my body shattered around him.

"Eric, oh god Eric." I cried out.

His tongue didn't stop until he was sure I was done. I was laying there trying to get my breath back when he appeared above me again. He licked his lips then leaned down to kiss me. I grabbed his head and pulled it to me. His perfectly gelled hair fell down onto his forehead.

"I love you so much." He said.

"I love you more. Now I need you inside of me." I replied.

"Your wish is my command." He replied smirking at me.

He grabbed my leg and put it over his shoulder. It pulled us closer. I could feel his erection was close to my entrance and it made me tingle. I grabbed his hand and our fingers locked together as he thrust inside of me. I let out a squeak of pleasure as his size filled me. We started slow, perfectly timed thrusts together, in and out. Then we began to speed up. Our fingers stayed linked together tightly as our hips crashed together. Eric would pull himself almost all the way out before driving himself in again. I spread my legs farther apart to get him deeper inside of me. The room was electric. Our bodies matched perfectly as we moved together faster. Each thrust drove him deeper inside of me. I could feel my release coming and I could see in his eyes that his was close as well.

"Come on Lizzy, cum for me baby." He said.

That was all it took to send me over the edge. My senses exploded and I was weightless. My entire body tingled and all there was in this world was Eric and I.

"Oh Eric, join me." I breathed out.

I could hear his cries of pleasure and the sensation of his release inside of me. Our bodies continued to rock against each other until it was over. Eric leaned down and kissed me. He pulled out of me and lay down on his back. He reached over and pulled me on top of him. I rested my head on his chest. His heartbeat was strong in my ear and his skin was covered in a light sheen of sweat. I held my hand out and looked at my ring again. I still couldn't believe it was real. He grabbed my hand and held it in his.

"I love you Lizzy." He said.

"And I love you Eric." I replied.


	7. Chapter 7

**Double the chapters today I must really love you guys! Reviews are love!**

2 weeks, 2 whole weeks Eric and I have been engaged. We haven't really talked about a wedding or anything. We have just been content to be engaged, well I have at least. I wore my ring everywhere. Nobody knew that Eric was the one who gave it to me. I just loved it. Marley of course had noticed right away. I still don't think she bought my story about it being a family heirloom. Every time I looked at it I still couldn't believe that it was happening. One day I was going to marry Eric. The only thing that could make me happier was to be able to be out in public. I longed for the day when I could take his hand in public. I kept the hope that I could do that eventually, maybe…hopefully.

I haven't seen a whole lot of Eric this past week. Initiation is in full swing and he has been crazy busy. Dauntless was planning something. Eric didn't talk about it but that didn't mean that I didn't know. He was being different, like he was distracted. I had the nagging suspicion that something was about to go down. He has been coming home really late and leaving really early. I was in my bedroom just cleaning up a little bit when I heard the door open. I glanced at the clock and smiled. He was actually home earlier than usual. I was checking my hair quickly when he called my name.

"Liz." He yelled.

Ohh that was his Dauntless voice. I hurried into the living room and he was standing there with a box. He set it down and I came over to him. I moved to kiss him and he turned away from me.

"Eric?"

"Can you just sit down?" he asked.

I put my hands on my hips and stayed right where I was. I had dealt with the Dauntless Eric before. Sometimes he would bring his work home and all I had to do was stand up to him. I stared at him.

"No not until you tell me what is going on." I said.

"Fine then stay standing." He snarled.

"Eric, what is wrong with you?" I asked stepping toward him.

"Don't." he said backing away from me.

I stopped moving towards him and crossed my arms in front of me.

"Well then are you at least going to tell me what is going on."

He opened the box and I looked into it.

"These are your things." He said.

"Yeah I can see that." I replied flatly.

"And I need that back." He said pointing at my hand.

"My ring?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Why?" I asked putting my hand behind my back.

"I can't do this anymore Liz." He said.

"Can't do what?" I asked, trying to keep my voice from shaking.

"This, us, whatever it is we are doing here." He said pointing around.

With every word he spoke my heart was breaking. I tried not to let him see how much it was hurting.

"Whatever it is we are doing here? I thought what we were doing was loving each other, marriage, a life together. Sound familiar?" I yelled.

"Not anymore."

"So that's it? You are breaking up with me?"

"Yes." He replied looking away from me.

I stepped right up in front of him and he made no move to get away from me.

"Eric, look me in the eye and tell me that you don't love me." I said with my hands on his hips.

He slowly turned his head to look me in the eyes. I didn't see that love shine through that I usually did. His eyes always lit up when he was around me but here and now they did not. His eyes looked cold and icy. His blue eyes locked onto my own green ones.

"I. Do. Not. Love. You."

He pronounced each word slowly and with precision. I gripped onto his waist tighter.

"I don't believe you." I said even though the look in his eyes was hard to deny.

He pulled my hands off of his waist and moved away from me.

"Goodbye Liz." He said turning for the door.

"Eric…please…" I choked out but it was too late.

The door closed and he was gone.

**Sorry not sorry guys! Don't hate me! Give me some reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

"_Forever Lizzy, that is what this means." Eric said caressing my palm._

_I looked at my ring and at his hand holding mine. I leaned over and gently kissed him._

"_I love you so much Eric. I will never stop loving you." I replied._

_The sun was just coming up and it was making the blond of Eric's hair glow. His blue eyes sparkled in the light as he smiled at me. He placed my hand on his chest and I could feel the steady beat beneath my hand._

"_As long as my heart is beating it will belong to you." He said._

…

I opened my eyes and shook off the vision. I couldn't stop dreaming about the morning after our engagement. It was burned into my mind and my heart. Eric had been gone for a week and I was trying to adjust to life without him. Every morning I woke up cold and alone. I was so used to being wrapped in Eric's body heat that it was startlingly cold without it. I touched the ring that I had on a chain around my neck. I couldn't bring myself to take it off. It felt like the last part of him with me and if I took it off then he would really be gone. His things were still here but I have not touched them. Aside from his jacket that I have been sleeping in everything was just as he left it. I tried to be as Dauntless as possible in public. I made sure to dress a little more provocatively in case I ran into Eric and to make it look like I had it together.

Today I woke up shivering. I had somehow kicked off the covers in my sleep. I didn't really sleep much which made me tired all day. I was exhausted physically and emotionally. I pulled Eric's jacket tighter around me and it provided a little warmth. I sighed and got out of bed. I was a little dizzy but I shook it off. I went into the bathroom and took a hot shower to thaw out my chilled limbs. I had a little extra time today because I was not interested in breakfast. I decided to use that time to curl my hair. The long scarlet curls cascaded down my back. I put on a short, tight, black corseted dress and thigh high black boots. The dress was a little tighter than normal. I guess I needed to lay off the Dauntless cake in the evenings.

Marley smiled at me as I walked into the shop.

"Damn girl, do you have a hot date or something?"

I laughed, not a real laugh.

"No I dressed up just for you." I replied.

She raised her pierced eyebrow at me.

"You sure about that lesbian thing?"

I answered her with a roll of my eyes and a wave of my hand as I went to my room to get ready. The rest of the day went as usual. I did a few tattoos and got hit on more times than I would have liked. I decided to do some random shopping during my lunch break because I still wasn't really hungry. My emotions were wreaking havoc with my appetite. I was not hungry all day but then every evening I was starving. Thankfully there was an endless supply of Dauntless cake to satisfy me but it couldn't have been that healthy.

I was walking down the row of shops when I saw him. He shouldn't have been here. Why wasn't he with the initiates? I couldn't help but freeze for a second while my brain processed it. He hadn't seen me yet but we were headed right for each other. I embraced my Dauntless. I told myself to Be Brave as I strode forward. I made the decision not to avert my eyes and I looked right at him. His eyes found mine. I saw his eyes flicker as they registered my face. His eyes drifted down and took stock of my body. A smile started to touch his lips and then with a light shake of his head it was gone. All I saw was the cold Dauntless Eric as he strode past me.

I wasn't in the mood for shopping after that. It was like having my heart ripped out of my chest again. For him to completely ignore me other than a second of eye contact was like a hot poker. I was distracted the rest of the day. If anyone noticed they didn't say anything to me. I was cleaning up my tattooing stuff when I broke down. I sat down on the bench where less than a month ago I had been with Eric. The day we got engaged he had visited me here. I touched the ring that rested near my heart and a sob caught in my throat. No, I couldn't do this here. I sniffed and wiped my tears. I quickly cleaned up. I just wanted to get home so I could grieve by myself and not fear prying eyes to my tears.

I waved to Marley as I walked out the door. I was in my own little world when I bumped into someone. It was a Dauntless woman carrying a small baby.

"Oh gosh I'm sorry." I said.

"It's alright." She replied before she walked away.

I could still see the small baby over her shoulder as she walked away. Then a realization hit me like a ton of bricks. The day Eric and I got engaged I was supposed to go to the doctor to get my birth control shot. Since he came home early I had completely forgotten about it. I thought about how many times we had sex in those 2 weeks we were engaged. Then I counted the days since my last period. Things could be getting very complicated. There was a shop open right by me and I stepped inside. I grabbed more tests than I'm sure I needed and took them home.

I thought about it the whole walk to my apartment. I hadn't really thought about the prospect of me being pregnant before. It was never something we talked about. I opened my door with shaking hands. I decided to take a few of them just to be sure. I paced the floor back and forth biting my lip. What if those tests said positive? What was I going to do? Be Brave Liz, Be Brave I told myself over and over again. The timer went off and I stopped pacing. I looked at the 5 tests lined up on the counter. I couldn't bring myself to walk over to them and look. I took a deep breath and walked over. I slowly looked at them one by one. Positive, positive, positive, positive, and positive.

"Fuck." I said sliding down to the floor.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and put my head in my hands. What the hell was I going to do?

**Uh oh! Thanks for all your reviews! Keep them coming, they keep me motivated to write! **He


	9. Chapter 9

I sat on the floor leaning my back against the counter. For the first time in my life I had no idea what to do. I had no notion of how to proceed. Should I tell Eric, should I not? Would he even want to know? He has never talked about fatherhood before. Does he even want a child? Do I? I looked down at my flat stomach. There was a child growing there. My child, Eric's child, our child. Eric and I had created this child together out of love. Well, out of what I thought was love. As scary as the prospect of being a single mother was I knew that I could not get rid of my baby. I put my hand on my stomach. I could not let go of the one thing of Eric I still had left. I stood up and dried off my eyes. Next step? I have no idea.

My stomach growled, right on time. This was always the time of day when I got hungry. That was good though. It gave me something to focus on. I could do this one step at a time. Right now I was going to go change out of this tight dress. After that I was going to make myself dinner, I really couldn't handle the dining hall today. Then after that I would get ready for bed, maybe read a book. Anything beyond that was too far in advance for me to handle. I was going to live in the moment. For now I had a mission and tomorrow I would deal with the situation I found myself in.

I peeled off the tight dress and hung it up. I put on some pajama pants and a tank top. That's when I realized the chain and the ring were gone. I went into full panic mode. I grabbed my dress and flung it around. The ring wasn't there. I retraced my steps inside the apartment and it was nowhere to be found. The ring was safe to wear in public as long as nobody saw the inside. Inside the band it had engraved Eric&Lizzy. If anyone found that then the secret we had kept safe for 2 years would be out. Now that we were not together anymore I couldn't stand people knowing we had been together. It would be hard enough being a single mom without people knowing who the father was. By losing that ring I had just inadvertently put my unborn child in danger. If the wrong hands found that ring…

I jumped when there was a knock at the door. I had no idea who it could be. Nobody ever came here. I grabbed my gun and went to the door. I slowly opened it, ready to defend myself if I had to.

"Hey Liz." Marley said.

I relaxed and put down the gun when I saw it was her. I stepped aside to let her in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"What, a friend can't just drop by to visit?" she asked.

"Yeah but you never come by." I said closing the door behind her.

She held up the chain and dangling from it was the ring.

"I found this at the shop. You must have dropped it on your way out." She said.

I grabbed it from her. Its weight was familiar in my palm.

"Oh thank you so much Marley. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost it."

She looked around the apartment. I realized that she was right by my row of positive pregnancy tests. All she had to do was turn around and she would see them. She leaned back against the counter only mere inches from them.

"You know you can trust me Lizzy." She said.

Lizzy? Eric was the only one who had ever called me Lizzy in my entire life.

"Uh yeah I know." I said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

I played dumb.

"Tell you what?"

She took the ring from me and looked on the inside.

"Eric and Lizzy. I saw it when I picked it up." She said handing it back to me.

I tightened my palm around the ring.

"Oh." Was all I said.

She hit me softly on the shoulder.

"Eric, the Eric? Leader of Dauntless. I can't believe you didn't tell me that." She said.

My mood shifted when I saw she wasn't angry or suspicious. She really was just giving me crap for never telling her.

"Yeah that Eric." I said.

"Holy shit. You have been fucking one of the leaders of Dauntless." She said laughing. "I can't believe you would hold out on me like that."

"Uh yeah well it was a secret."

"Was? So it isn't a secret anymore and you still didn't tell me?" she said feigning hurt.

"No, we actually aren't together anymore."

Saying it out loud was harder than I had imagined it would be. I felt tears begin to well up in my eyes and tried my hardest not to shed them. Dauntless did not cry. I felt Marley's arms wrap around me.

"Oh my god Liz. I'm such an idiot. I'm so sorry." She said.

I hadn't really imagined what it would feel like to let someone else in on the secret. It had always just been Eric and I. Not even my parents knew about us. Letting Marley in had not been on purpose but I was glad it had happened. I really did trust her and she had always been a good friend to me. Her hands rubbed my back and soothed me. After a few minutes I let go.

"Thank you." I said.

"That is what friends are for. Now come on did you eat yet? Because I am starving."

Before I could stop her she turned around. They were right in front of her so it was impossible for her to not see them. She whipped back around to face me.

"Oh Liz." She said.

Out of a reflex I didn't know I had I put my hands on my stomach.

"I don't know what I'm going to do." I said.

Marley stayed with me all evening. We didn't talk about it. We didn't talk about the baby or Eric. She kept me distracted from it all. For the first time since Eric left I actually laughed. I didn't realize how lonely I was until I was with Marley. She was funny and caring. Finally night came and she went home. I was once again by myself but I did not despair. Marley had inadvertently shed some light on things. I was going to tell Eric. This was his child too and he deserved to know that they were going to be born. Whether or not he did anything about it was out of my hands. I made the decision to be a mom and it was up to him to decide to be a dad.

Before I left for work in the morning I wrote Eric a short note. All it said was 'We should probably talk'. I put one of the positive pregnancy tests in the envelope and sealed it. The envelope was burning a hole in my bag all day as I did tattoos. It was Marley's day off and I wished desperately that she had been there for moral support. Finally my day was over. I checked my bag for the envelope one more time and saw that it was there. My feet carried me unconsciously to Eric's apartment. It was early enough that he wouldn't be there. I slowly opened the door and checked to be sure. I stepped inside and set the envelope on the coffee table. I quickly closed the door behind me and walked away. The ball was in his court.

I was lying in bed unable to sleep. Thoughts of Eric and our baby invaded my head. I heard the front door open and jumped up. He had come to talk. I ran into the living room and froze. It was not Eric.


	10. Chapter 10

18 Months Ago

_"You are truly the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my entire life"  
>I looked up at Eric. He was twirling a scarlet curl in between his fingers.<br>"What?" I asked him  
>"You. You are beautiful." He said again.<br>This time he looked into my eyes instead of looking at my hair. I wasn't really sure what to say to that.  
>"Thank you. I think you are pretty damn beautiful yourself." I replied.<br>Eric laughed.  
>"Men can't be beautiful." He said.<br>Now I laughed.  
>"Yes they can. You are beautiful in a manly way."<br>He stared at me doubting.  
>"If you say so." He said.<br>I smiled.  
>"I did say so."<br>We laid there for a while wrapped in the sheets. I saw Eric's eyes wander over my body covered only in a thin black sheet. He reached out and touched my tattoo on my shoulder. His fingers traced the design of lace and roses. His arm then traveled around my back and he pulled us closer together. He pushed my hair behind my ear and stroked his thumb across my cheek. I knew in this moment that I was in love with him. There was no denying it. The question was did I say it? So far we had spent all of initiation fucking in dark hallways and our life after initiation had been almost the same. Secret hookups and hidden longings. It didn't really seem like the basis for love. But I could help it. As I looked into Eric's eyes I could see my own feelings. I decided to be Dauntless in that moment and be brave. I touched Eric's cheek the same way he was touching mine.  
>"I love you." I said quietly.<br>His eyes registered my own and his smile reached them. He leaned forward and gently kissed my lips.  
>"I love you too." He said.<br>And I knew we both meant it._

Present Time

I woke up in a cold room. I could hear water dripping and nothing else. The room was dark and I couldn't see anything in it. I blinked a couple of times to try and get my eyes to adjust. My head was pounding and I reached back to touch it and discovered it was bleeding a little bit. I tried to remember what had happened last night. Was it last night? I had no idea how long I had been in this room. I decided to stand up and see how big this room was. I braced myself against the wall I could feel behind me. My legs protested and wavered under me. I stood up slowly to assure that I wouldn't fall over. A wave of nausea passed over me and I stopped. I hadn't even thought about my baby. I know that I had been knocked out and I had no idea what they had done to me besides that. My stomach and my ribs didn't hurt when I moved them so hopefully that meant they hadn't kicked or hit me there.

I held onto the cool wall while I waited for the nausea to pass. The wall was cold and stone. It was slightly damp. I could faintly hear the chasm roaring so I knew I was still somewhere in Dauntless. Then all of a sudden the memory from last night came rushing back to me. I had run into the living room thinking Eric had come to talk. The person I had discovered standing there was not Eric. It was Zach. I remembered him from initiation. He was ranked 3rd right behind Four and Eric. He always resented Eric and Eric had returned in kind. They had never gotten along but I hadn't expected Zach to do something like this. He had wanted the job in Dauntless leadership but Eric had taken it from him. I was foolish and did not react fast enough to defend myself. He had me at a disadvantage with my surprise at his arrival. It hadn't taken him long to knock me out, though I tried to defend myself. How did he know about Eric and me? And what was he planning to do now that he had me? My inner thoughts were interrupted when the door opened. It spilled in a little light making me squint. I could see the outline of a person standing there. I stood up all the way and glared in that direction. Be Brave Liz, Be Brave.

…

Eric's POV

I walked slowly back to my apartment. I didn't want to be there, or at least be there alone. I longed for the feel of Lizzy's skin against mine, for the smell of her hair and the sound of her laugh. I missed every tiny detail about her. I know that I did what I had to do but that didn't mean I had to like it. I opened the door and was greeted with nothing. No warm hug, no smell of vanilla and no excited hello. I was utterly alone, again. I could feel a pull on my heart when I conjured her face to my mind. Those green eyes that always seemed to see right into my soul, that mane of scarlet hair. My fingers ached to touch it again. Seeing her today had been almost too much to bear. I took off my jacket and grabbed a beer from the fridge. I was just about to go to the bedroom when I saw the envelope on the coffee table. There was only one person who could have left it there.

I was tempted to not look at it and just walk past. Opening it would mean seeing her handwriting and hearing her voice in my head. I didn't know if it was a letter of hate or a letter of love but either way I wasn't sure my heart could handle reading it. I picked it up and could smell the slightest hint of vanilla, just like her. I could feel the weight of something inside the envelope other than a letter. I ran my fingers over the curly handwriting that spelled out my name on the front. I had no idea what this letter could contain but I knew I had to read it. If Lizzy had something to say to me the least I could do for her was to read it. I opened the envelope and pulled out the piece of paper. _We should probably talk. _I agreed that we should probably talk but I didn't know if I could actually do that. I had so much I wanted to say but knew it needed to stay to myself.

I reached into the envelope to get whatever else was in it. I pulled out the piece of plastic. I turned it over in my hand and only took a second for me to realize what it was. It was a pregnancy test and it was positive. I was shaking, me, Dauntless Eric was actually shaking. Lizzy was pregnant, what was I going to do? I couldn't stop my legs from taking off and running to her. I needed to see her, to talk to her. I ran all the way to her apartment with the pregnancy test still in my hand. I didn't even knock, I just threw open the door. I knew automatically that something was wrong. There was a chair knocked over and when I looked at it I saw a spot of blood on the floor. My heart clenched. My thoughts were invaded with Lizzy and our baby. Somebody had taken them and I knew exactly who.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey readers! Sorry school has been a little crazy lately! I will try to stay on top of the story! Enjoy!**

Liz's POV

I still couldn't see his face but I already knew that it was Zach. I leaned back against the wall to give myself a little stability. The light in the room flicked on and I had to close my eyes momentarily. Once I could see again I looked right at Zach. He was casually leaning against the doorframe, smirking at me.

"What do you want from me?" I asked glaring at him.

He continued to lean against the doorframe like he was just casually lounging.

"Oh it's not anything from you exactly. You are simply a means to an end." He said.

"And what end would that be?" I asked crossing my arms against my chest.

"Oh you know just making Eric suffer."

"Well you know it won't work. Eric and I broke up. How would you taking me make him suffer?" I said standing up to my full height.

Zach tsked at me as he stood up to his full height as well.

"Oh Liz, he must have been a very convincing actor." He said.

"Actor? What do you mean?"

"Eric. I told him to break up with you. I wanted him to suffer without your love. I saw you made him happy so I wanted to take you away from him. I thought the best way to do that was to make him do it himself. I told him I would kill you if he didn't leave you."

My head was spinning. Eric did love me. He had never wanted to leave me. This bastard had made him do it. I could feel white hot rage burning within me. I hated this man, I hated him. He was still smirking at me like the cat that ate the canary.

"And then I found the best discovery of all." He said.

I just stared at him waiting for him to finish his grand plan. He reached into his pocket and pulled something out.

"This." He said holding up a pregnancy test. "Now this I just couldn't resist."

I reflexively crossed my arms over my stomach. He knew about my baby. He started to walk towards me and I backed up. He continued forward and I couldn't back up anymore. I got ready to go on the defensive. He laughed as he got closer to me. I went to swing and him and he grabbed my arm. I tried to get the other one up and he grabbed that one too. I brought my knee up and got him right in the crotch. He grunted and let go of me. It was just enough for me to get free. I ran for the door.

I felt a yank on my hair from behind. Zach grabbed my braid and pulled on it. It unsteadied me and I stumbled. He had a firm grip on my hair and he pulled me to the ground. The ground was cold and hard under me. It knocked the wind out of me when I fell. Zach was on top of me before I knew it. He grabbed my arms and pinned them above me. I struggled against him and he pinned me down with his body. I cried out in pain when he shoved his knee in between my legs.

"Shh." He said putting his face down close to mine.

I could smell his disgusting breath and his clammy hands on my arms. He leaned down and sniffed my hair.

"Mmm I can see why Eric liked you so much."

He looked up and down my body and rubbed his knee against me.

"You are just so…delicious." He said licking my face.

I could feel bile rising up in my throat. He held my hands above me with one hand. He was much stronger than I was and he had the advantage on top. He used his free hand to explore my body. He stroked my face and touched my lips. His hand slid down my shirt and under my bra. I jerked against him to try and get free.

"No, no Liz. Be a good girl." He said.

He harshly squeezed my breast and leaned down to kiss me. His lips were revolting. His tongue tried to enter my mouth and I bite it. I could taste the blood. I smashed my forehead against his nose. Blood came pouring out of it.

"You bitch." He slapped me hard across the face.

I could feel my lip split and I could already taste the blood. I felt something cold against my lower abdomen. Zach was smiling with blood stained teeth. He was holding a knife right above my womb, threatening my baby. He pressed down a little and I saw a thin line of blood appear. He looked me in the eye.

"Are you going to play nice?" he asked.

**Thanks for reading! Remember reviews are love!**


	12. Chapter 12

1 Year Ago

"_Mmm, I love every inch of your body." Eric whispered into my ear._

_I laughed and lightly slapped his arm._

"_Shut up, no you don't." I said._

_He got a very serious look on his face._

"_Lizzy would I lie to you?"_

_I simply stared at him._

"_Let me show you." He said._

_He brought his body overtop of mine. He held himself up on his arms. We were looking right into each other's eyes. He ran his hand through my wild mane of scarlet hair._

"_I love your hair. I love the way it always smells like vanilla and I love the way it feels in between my fingers. I love the way it looks after I've had my hands in it."_

_I giggled and he shushed me. He kissed my forehead and my temples._

"_I love your head because you are so damn smart. You are always thinking and your mind is brilliant."_

_He kissed my ears._

"_I love your ears because you use them more than most people. You truly listen to what I have to say and not many people do that."_

_I closed my eyes and he placed kisses on my closed eyelids._

"_I love your eyes. You carry so much meaning in your eyes. When I look into them I see the love shining out of them. One look from those emerald eyes is all I need at the end of the day. _

_He kissed my cheeks and my cheekbones._

"_I love your cheeks because they get a slight tint to them when you are embarrassed, like right now. They also start to turn pink whenever you see me."_

_He kissed my jawline and then my lips._

"_I love your lips because they are soft and you know how to use them. I love that your lips can convey words and thoughts that mean more to me than anything. I love the way your lips part when they meet mine and the way they seek mine."_

_He kissed my throat lightly biting and sending shivers up my spine. He lips continued down to the hollow of my neck and my collar bone. I could feel myself getting goosebumps as his lips caressed my shoulders then my arms then my hands and all the way down to my fingers, gently biting the tips. _

"_I love your arms because they are strong. You are the prettiest woman I know but you can punch like a man, believe me I remember. I love your hands because they work so hard. Your fingers are so skilled in so many things and they are so delicate. I could never imagine that hands like that could do all of the fighting that you can. Your hands always know exactly where to touch me and where I need them." _

_Eric kissed my chest and then each breast. He placed soft gentle kisses on each nipple._

"_I love your breasts because they are beautiful. You already know how much I love your breasts but what I love even more is what is beneath. I love your heart. I know that in your heart beats my own. You care about people in a way that I could never understand and above all you care about me. Your heart loves me and that is why I love your heart most of all."_

_I knew he had half of my body left to go but I could stand it anymore. If he kept going on like this I was going to cry. And now my body that he loved so much was desperate for him. Before his lips could return to their path I grabbed his face and brought it to my own. I kissed him softly then deeper. Our bodies were flush against each other and I could feel his erection hard and ready against me. _

"_Eric, I love you and I love that you love my body. But right now my body needs you inside of it more than it needs your praise." I said._

_He smirked at me and I felt his cock brush against me._

"_Are you sure?"_

_I opened my legs wide and ran my hands up his chest. I bit my lip and nodded at him. Eric grabbed my waist and brought it to his own. He looked right into my eyes as he thrust himself inside of me._

Present Time

Liz's POV

What choice did I have? One cut and he would kill my child. I stopped thrashing against him and laid still.

"Please don't." I said looking at him and at the knife.

"Please don't what?" he asked.

"Please don't hurt my baby. I won't hit you or bite you again. Just please don't hurt my baby."

I wasn't one for begging but it wasn't my life I was begging for.

He stared at me for a minute. The knife was still in its place and I could feel the sting from the cut. He pulled the knife back. He was still sitting on my legs so I couldn't go anywhere.

"Alright I will make you a deal. I won't hurt your baby if you won't fight me on anything else." He said with the corners of his mouth turning up into a smirk.

Again what choice did I have? I couldn't even fathom what kind of hideous ideas this psychopath had in his head but I knew I had to accept. It was a mother's job to protect her child. I slowly nodded at him.

"Okay…deal…" I said.

He smirk turned into a full blown smile. He took his knife and in one clean swoop cut the front of my shirt completely open.

…

Anywhere Zach would have hit me other than the face could have been a risk to the baby. So he settled for just hitting me in the face. My face was throbbing and bruised. He had also had his fun with the knife. My body, with the exception of my stomach, was covered in shallow cuts. None of them serious, just painful. I could feel that my body was succumbing to the pain. I could barely keep my eyes open. I tried with all of my might to because I feared what he would do if I passed out. I don't even know how long he had been torturing me. I felt my lip split again as he hit my mouth. That was it, I couldn't stay conscious. I closed my eyes and could hear the echo of the laughter as I passed out.

…

Eric's POV

I felt rage surging through me. It hadn't been enough for him to take her love but now he was actually taking her. And my child. My mind was still reeling over that knowledge that I was going to be a father. I had just found out about my baby a few minutes and already their life was in danger. It was my fault, all of it. I had put the woman I love and my child in danger. And for what? Pride? I heard a snap and realized I had been gripping the pregnancy test in my hand so tightly that it broke in half. I dropped the pieces in my pocket. I saw 3 more sitting on the counter. I took all of them and put them in my pocket. I knew where Zach lived. My legs started me on the way there before my mind had time to process it. I had my knives and my guns on me. I didn't know if he was going to be at his place but even if he was not I was going to find him. I was going to beat the shit out of that piece of trash. And if he has done anything to hurt Lizzy or the baby then that fucker is going to die today.

**Yay Eric is on the way! Will he get there in time? What is going to happen? Send me your love or rage in the form of reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

I felt cold. My body hurt and the cold was seeping into my bones. I opened my eyes and couldn't see anything. It was all dark. The sound of rushing water was all around me. It was loud, very loud. I had no idea where I was. I tried to look around, hoping that I could spot something. I looked up and I could see light high above me. I touched the wall behind me and realized it was stone. The stone was wet. I moved my sore body and reached down. I could feel the splash of water. I was in the chasm, that's why the roaring water was so loud. I knew that it would drown out any scream that I could manage to get out. The water in the chasm rose and receded every day. I had no idea what time it was and so I had no idea how much time I had before it reached where I was. I grabbed onto the wall as best I could and stood up. My head was spinning. I had no idea how much damage had been done to my body but it felt like I had been hit by a train. My feet were bare and the stone was freezing beneath them. I turned to the wall to see if I could get a grip on it to climb. The stone was so wet that it was hard to hold onto. I realized that my pants were torn and remembered the front of my shirt was cut open. I didn't have time to worry about that now. Judging by how close the sound of the water was I didn't have a whole lot of time left. I tried to push the pain out of my head and focus on the task in front of me. I didn't even know if my baby was still alive but I knew if I didn't get out of there then we would both be dead. I thought about Eric and how it would destroy him if we died. Well, if I died. I still didn't even know if he knew about our baby yet. I knew I had to get back to him. He would be in a very dark place without me and I couldn't let him be like that. I had to get to him.

I grabbed onto the wall and then found a foothold. Okay I could do this. I decided not to look up and see how far I had to climb. I grabbed for another handhold then another foothold. The wall was wet and slimy which made it very hard to grab onto. A few more handholds and a few more footholds got me farther up the wall. Every part of my body was screaming at me. I could taste the blood in my mouth and could feel blood running down my body. I couldn't stop my thoughts from wandering from the hell I just suffered. That was my mistake because I stopped concentrating on what I was doing. My foot slipped on the slimy wall and I was only holding on by my fingertips. My feet struggled to find a place to go. My fingers slipping on the slick stone and I went sliding down the wall. I landed hard on my side on the ledge I had been sitting on before. I struggled to breathe as new pain set it. I sat up and leaned my back against the wall. That was a hard fall and it very well could have been the death sentence for my child. I out my hands on my stomach.

"I'm so sorry baby. Stay with my please, stay with mommy. Daddy is coming, he is coming for us."

I rubbed my flat stomach and tried to convince myself that what I said was true. I had no idea if Eric knew or not. He very well could have no idea that anything was wrong. I closed my eyes as I gently stroked my belly. I had to believe in Eric. He would come for us, he had to.

...

Eric's POV

I didn't even knock I just kicked the door open. Zach was sitting there on his couch.

"Oh hello Eric, what can I do for you?" He said.

I crossed the room in only a couple steps and took his throat in my hands.

"Where is she?" I demanded.

I could feel his pulse under my fingers and longed to feel it stilled. His face was turning red but he still had the audacity to smile at me.

"She is a pretty thing isn't she?" He choked out.

I grabbed my gun and held it against his head.

"You tell me where she is right now you son of a bitch."

He just smiled and laughed. I could see a bruise on his face and was slightly comforted knowing that Lizzy had hit him back. I pushed the gun against his temple.

"Tell me what you did to her right now or I swear I will kill you."

"Kill me and you won't find her, well not in time at least." He said.

I couldn't control myself before I punched him right in his smug mouth. He laughed and smiled, baring his blood stained teeth.

"What did you do to her?" I yelled.

"Mmm what didn't I do to her is the better question. He tits are exquisite are they not? And her cunt, mmm it was so tight. Pity she was already pregnant though."

All I could see was red. I had never felt so much rage before in my entire life. The rage took over and I heard the gunshot before I knew I had pulled the trigger. Zach's blood splashed onto my face. It wasn't good enough for me. I shot him a few more times to make sure the job was done. This fucker had touched Lizzy. He had known about my baby and he had used it against me. I stood up and looked at Zach's lifeless body. I couldn't say he didn't deserve that but now I realized it was stupid. How was I going to find Lizzy now? Zach's had said she was alive but had implied she wouldn't be for long. What had he done to her and where was she? Had my quick temper just killed them? I looked around the room for clues. Where would he have taken her? I walked over to his table and saw papers sitting there. It was a bunch of nonsense but then I saw a pattern. It was information on the chasm and the water cycles. I looked at one paper and it had a time circled. The time when the water rose. That is when it dawned on me,his plan. He had taken Lizzy to the chasm and left her there's to drown. I looked at the time he had circled. It was ten minutes from now. I had ten minutes until the love of my life and my child died.


	14. Chapter 14

Liz's POV

I wasn't sure how much longer I could stay conscious. I was in so much pain. My whole right side was bleeding from sliding down the wall. Every moment that passed made me more and more nervous for my baby. I couldn't hear anything above the roar of the water that only continued to get louder. I was now getting splashed with water so I knew the water was close. I had to pull my feet back to keep them from the water. With every second that ticked by I was losing hope. Maybe Eric didn't know I was gone, maybe he didn't care. No, I wouldn't let myself think he didn't care. I thought I heard something. I concentrated on the sound. The water was so loud I could hardly hear anything else. Then I heard it loud and clear. It was Eric and he was calling my name. I grabbed the wall and stood up.

"Eric." I called.

My voice was shot so it didn't come out as more than a whisper. I cleared my dry throat and tried again.

"Eric, Eric I'm down here." I yelled.

I saw a light shining down.

"Lizzy." He yelled.

Hearing his voice again warmed my heart. I didn't realize how long I had been waiting for him to call me Lizzy again. I could feel the water beginning to rise around my ankles. It was rising fast and in no time it was up to my calves.

"Eric, the water is rising, hurry." I yelled.

I could see the light getting closer but the water was rising faster.

"I'm coming Lizzy, I'm coming. Just hang on."

Adrenaline had been the only thing keeping me going up to this point but it was starting to fade. The pain was so strong and was beginning to take over everything. The water was making it hard for me to stay standing. The current was strong and I didn't have the strength to fight it. I was just about to give up when Eric's face came into view.

"Lizzy I see you love. I'm here."

My tears began to flow. I reached up for him.

"Eric!"

The current pulled my feet out from under me but Eric was there. His hand grasped my arm. He grabbed for my other arm.

"Come on grab my hand Lizzy."

My hand found his and I held on tight. Eric pulled me up and held on tight. He smiled down at me as we started to go up. His thumbs rubbed my arms.

"I've got you love, I've got you." He said.

Now that I was safe my adrenaline was gone. The pain was strong and the blackness began to close in. I could see Eric's face and the light was getting closer. I could feel his hands holding onto me and I felt safe. I knew it was safe to close my eyes.

…

Eric's POV

I saw Lizzy's eyes close and her grip on my arms go weak. I held on tighter. The closer we got to the light the more I saw of her. I tried to keep myself composed because the other Dauntless leaders were up at the top pulling me back up. I couldn't blow our cover. One person had found out about Lizzy and I and this was the result. I couldn't let anyone else find out. It took every ounce of my strength to keep from losing it when I saw the state of her body. Her face was bruised and cut. Her shirt was torn open and I could see that bastard had taken a knife to her. I feared for our baby but it looked like her stomach was untouched with the exception of one place. We finally reached the surface and the Dauntless leaders pulled me up. I grabbed Lizzy and held her against me. She was completely limp in my arms.

"I'm going to take her to the infirmary." I said before I took off.

I held Lizzy against me so that her body was not exposed. I could feel how cold she was and it scared me. I ran as fast as I could with her in my arms. I couldn't even think about anything except getting her to the doctor. A nurse jumped up as soon as I came in.

"Oh my god, what happened to her?" she asked.

"I'm not all quite sure. Get someone in here now."

I made sure to speak firmly and retain my Dauntless Eric exterior. On the inside I was losing my mind. Lizzy and our child could be dying in my arms. The nurse pointed to a bed and I set her down in it. She disappeared then reappeared with a doctor.

"I'm going to need to you wait over there." He said.

"No, I'm staying right here." I replied.

There was no way I was going to leave her side. I glared at the doctor and he backed down. He knew who I was and what I could do. I watched as the doctor poked and prodded Lizzy. He grabbed a vial and a syringe. He was just about to put in it her when I realized he didn't know.

"Wait, stop." I yelled.

The doctor jumped but stopped what he was doing.

"What? What is it?" he asked.

I looked at Lizzy and realized I was about to say this out loud for the first time. I tried to make it sound like I wasn't personally invested in it.

"She is pregnant." I said.

The doctor looked at me and then at Lizzy.

"Are you sure? How do you know?" he asked.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the pregnancy tests that were in there.

"I found these in her apartment when we were looking for her." I replied.

Well it was the truth. There would be no reason the doctor would suspect me as the father. Right? I hoped so. I watched as he changed his course of action. He did a few other things that I didn't quite understand. The doctor turned and looked at me then cleared his throat.

"Umm I have to do a test that I think you should probably not be here for." He said.

I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What kind of test."

"Well I need to check and confirm her pregnancy and check for any signs of sexual assault." He said.

I knew that it would be a red flag if I stayed in the room for this test but damn it all I wanted to. I let my good judgment win out. She was safe here and she was in good hands.

"Okay but I want to know as soon as you are done."

I turned and left the room. A nurse passed me on her way in there. I waited in the outer room and paced it. I was relieved that Lizzy was safe for the time being but what about our baby? There was so much damage to her body. Would the baby have been able to survive that? Finally the door opened again and the doctor and the nurse came out.

"Okay there appears to be no sign of sexual assault. The test confirmed she is indeed pregnant, about 3 weeks along it seems. We still do not know if the damage sustained was fatal to the fetus. We have to wait and see if she miscarries. I cleaned her wounds and for now she is sleeping. Do you know who the father is so we can contact him?" the doctor said.

I was trying to wrap my head around all of this information. I didn't even realize he had asked me a question at first.

"No, I don't know." I replied.

"Okay well I guess we will just have to wait for her to wake up. In the meantime you are welcome to go in there if you wish."

He didn't have to tell me twice. I closed the door behind me. It was safe in this room. I locked the door behind me so they would not be able to walk in on us. I went to Lizzy. She was pale and her face was covered in bruises. Her lips were split and she had a deep gash in her forehead. I longed to touch her but I did not want to hurt her. They had changed her into a hospital gown and pulled a blanket up over her. I reached out and placed my hand gently on her stomach.

"Come on baby you can do it." I whispered.

I kissed Lizzy softly on her forehead where it wasn't cut. I sat down in a chair next to the bed. I held Lizzy's hand and kept my other hand on her stomach. I could hardly believe that right there under my hand was my child. This was the first time it had actually sunk in. I was going to be a father. I felt a tear slide down my cheek and I brushed it off on my shoulder. Lizzy had to pull through this. She was going to be okay, they both were. I had her back and I was never going to let her go again. I was going to marry her and we were going to have our baby. We would be a family.

**Reviews are love people! They are love!**


	15. Chapter 15

Eric's POV

I didn't want to leave Lizzy until I knew she was going to be okay. As the dawn approached I knew I had to leave. We were in the second stage of initiation and while my presence wasn't needed as much I still had to make an appearance. Not to mention all of the plans we had brewing in Dauntless leadership. Lizzy had stirred a few times during the night but had stayed unconscious. I heard someone pulling at the door then knocking sharply. I didn't want to let go of her hand but I knew that I had to. I got up and opened the door. It was the doctor.

"Did you lock this door?" He asked.

I crossed my arms.

"Yes, it was for her protection." I said.

The doctor me but then stepped past me. If he didn't believe me he didn't say so. I watched him closely as he touched her. He didn't seem alarmed at all.

"She seems to be doing alright. All of her wounds will heal. She has made it all night with the baby so if she was going to miscarry it would have happened by now. Still no promises but things look good."

I kept my face calm and blank on the outside but inside I was elated. Lizzy and the baby were going to be okay. I waited for the doctor to leave again and I locked the door behind him. Now that it was safe I let my tears flow. I went to Lizzy's side and held her hand once again. I leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her stomach. "Hello baby, don't you worry, daddy is here."

I kept my face pressed against Lizzy's stomach just needing to feel her. I felt her move then I felt her hands in my hair.

"Eric." She said softly.

Liz's POV

I felt like death warmed over. I could feel myself coming to the surface. I could hear a voice, deep and strong. I realized it was Eric, he was here. I couldn't make out what he was saying but there was no mistaking that voice. I could feel his hand in mine and longed to squeeze it. My eyes slowly blinked open. The light was bright compared to the darkness I had spent yesterday in. I could see Eric's hair. That is when I realized he had his head on my stomach and was talking to our baby. I reached out and touched his hair. A familiar feeling to bring me back to the surface.

"Eric." I said.

He turned and looked at me.

"Lizzy!" He said smiling.

The tears coming down my face stung the cuts but I did not care. Eric gently brushed my hair back from my face and touched my cheek.

"Lizzy, I thought I lost you. I thought I lost you both." He said placing his hand on my stomach.

I put my hand over his.

"So the baby is okay?"

He nodded and entwined his fingers with mine.

"Yes, the doctor said the baby seems to be doing fine."

I was so relieved that my baby was alive that the pain didn't even bother me anymore. I tried to scoot over on the bed. Eric put his hand on my shoulder.

"Woah, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm making room for you on the bed."

"No, I'm fine standing."

I reached for him.

"Eric can you please just hold me?"

His face wavered like he was trying to decide. In the end I won. Eric climbed into the bed. He gingerly sat me up while he slid in behind me. My whole body hurt but I just wanted to be near him. He put his legs on either side of me and I leaned back against his chest. I could hear the steady sound of his heartbeat in my ear. I was home. He wrapped his arms around me and we held hands in my lap.

"I missed you." I said softly.

Eric cleared his throat which I knew was his defense against crying.

"I missed you too. I promise nothing will ever separate us again." He said.

I wanted to believe him. I really did. But this was Dauntless and I knew there would always be a target on his back. After what had happened I knew now more than ever that our relationship had to stay a secret.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry that it has taken so long to update. School has been crazy right now. Also a big shoutout and sorry to Zizi385! Thanks for your message and I'm sorry I lied when I said I would update! This one is for you! For everyone else, hope you enjoy! **

Liz's POV  
>I was in pain but Eric's arms felt good around me. It had been too long since I felt his touch and smelled his smell. Eric always smelled like gun oil and soap and the scent brought back memories. I could feel how beat up my face was and I really didn't want to see what it looked like. Eric was quiet behind me and his breathing was steady. I turned my head and saw that he was sound asleep. He must have stayed up all night and had to be exhausted. I settled back against him to try and get some sleep too and that's when I realized I was going to throw up. A sudden nausea came over me and I knew I had only seconds before I threw up. There was a bathroom attached to my room and I got up and ran for it. My whole body protested the quick sprint and then the kneeling on the cold floor. I didn't have anything in my stomach so there was nothing to throw up. I sat there dry heaving. I held my hair back as I kept on trying to vomit and nothing was happening. I sat down on the floor and pulled my legs up to my chest. I put my head on my knees. I took deep breaths to try to get the nausea to go away. I heard heavy footsteps then Eric appeared at the door looking panicked.<br>"Oh Jesus Lizzy you scared me. I thought you were gone." He said.  
>I sat up again as the nausea got worse. Eric held my hair as I tried again to throw up. His other hand rubbed circles on my back. It was clear I wasn't going to throw up any time soon so I sat back down. Eric handed me a cup of water.<br>"Here drink this. Are you okay?" He asked.  
>I took a sip of the cool water and it helped.<br>"Define okay." I said taking more deep breaths.  
>He kneeled down next to me and I leaned against him. He smoothed my hair back from my face.<br>"Thank you." I said.  
>"For what?" He asked.<br>"For coming for me, for us." I replied.  
>Eric sat down on the floor next to me and pulled me gently onto his lap.<br>"I will always come for you, Lizzy, always." He said.  
>I believed him. I knew Eric would never leave me again.<br>"Eric, I really want to take a shower. I want to wash the blood off and just feel clean." I said.  
>"Okay but I'm going to help you." He replied.<br>Eric picked me up in his arms and stood up. He set me down on the toilet.  
>"I'm just going to make sure the door is locked and that we won't be interrupted. Don't move."<br>My body was already protesting all the movement I had been doing so I was not going anywhere. Eric came back a moment later. He turned on the water in the shower and took off his clothes. I held up my arms and he pulled the hospital gown off of me. I was not used to needing so much help but in this moment I knew that I needed it. And I knew that Eric needed to help me. He held out his arms and I took them. I stood up and I saw him take a good look at the damage done to my body. I saw fury cross over his face. I couldn't look down to see it but I knew it was there. I remembered each and every cut and bruise. Eric held onto me as we stepped into the shower. I let the warm water fall over me. I leaned back against the solidness of Eric and let the blood and grime wash away. His hands gently brushed soap over my body and cleaned the blood away. I turned to face him. I just needed to be in his arms. I leaned my face against his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. I could no longer control my emotions and I let them out. I had almost died yesterday and that realization was sinking in. Eric was the rock that I clung to as I cried. He stayed solid and held me through all of it.  
>"It's okay Lizzy. Everything is alright." He whispered in my ear.<br>I finished my crying and Eric helped me wash my hair. I was glad to be clean but now I was exhausted. I could feel my body giving out on me from too much standing. It was like Eric could sense it and he picked me up into his arms. He helped me dry off and change into a clean gown. Eric carried me to the bed and gently set me down. He put his clothes back on and came to sit behind me again. He brought a hairbrush and gently brushed my hair. This was an Eric that I knew was there but I had not seen it before. He and I both knew in this moment that I needed to be taken care of and he needed to be the one to do it. He took his time and his strong soldier hands were gentle as he brushed my scarlet waves. When he was finished he gently kissed the top of my head. He pulled the covers up around me and I could feel my eyelids starting to droop.  
>"I have to go and check on the training. I am going to give strict instructions that no one but me and your doctor are to enter your room. I will be back tonight and I'm going to take you home." He said.<br>If I was being honest with myself the thought of Eric leaving was terrifying. His presence was the only thing keeping me together right now. But I put on my brave face and smiled at him.  
>"Okay, I will see you tonight then." I said.<br>He leaned down and kissed my lips ever so softly because they were still so bruised and cut.  
>"I love you so much Lizzy. I will be back before you know it. Get some sleep and take care of yourself and our little one."<br>Eric placed his hand on my stomach and I put my hand over his.  
>"I love you too. Please hurry back." I said.<br>"I will my love, I will." He said and then he was gone.  
>Without Eric there the will to stay awake faded completely. I put my hands over my stomach and thought about my baby. For now he or she was safe. I closed my eyes and let sleep take me.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Liz's POV

This was the longest day of my life. I only slept for a couple of hours and when I woke up I realized I still had all day until Eric came back for me. The nurse was kind and brought me a book to read. I couldn't pay much attention to it though. By lunch time I was ravenous and the food they brought me relieved the knot in my stomach. I didn't know exactly what time Eric would be back and the hours seemed to drag by. I let myself wonder if he was coming back. Then I quickly silenced that thought. It was only dinner time and he was usually later than that. I was counting ceiling tiles, trying to ignore the pain, when the door opened. It was Eric. I couldn't control the smile that spread across my face. He closed the door behind him and locked it. He came over to my bed and sat down on the edge of it.

"I'm sorry it took so long. We can go home now." He said.

I sighed.

"Home. That sounds wonderful."

Eric helped me out of the bed and into the clothes he had brought for me. It was my favorite pair of cloth pants and a tank top with his own jacket, the one I had been sleeping in. I slipped on a pair of boots. I was starting to feel human again now that I had real clothes on. I stood up completely and he reached for me.

"No, I need to do this on my own. I'm okay to walk. We can't have people see you carrying me." I said.

Eric looked like he was going to protest but then nodded.

"Okay, let's go then."

It was dinner time and most of the Dauntless members were eating in the dining hall. I didn't know whether we were going to my apartment or Eric's so I followed his lead. He would hold my hand when we were alone. I was in pain but it wasn't unbearable. I could walk, slowly, but I could walk. Eric was patient with me as we slowly made our way towards his apartment. He stopped outside the door.

"Can I pick you up now?" he asked.

I looked up and down the hallway and there was no one there. Then I nodded. Eric gently picked me up and I leaned against him. I would never get sick of being in his arms.

"Close your eyes." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just close them please." He said.

I closed my eyes. I heard Eric open the door and then close it behind us again.

"Okay you can open them now."

I opened my eyes and I knew I was going to cry. His apartment contained not only his own things but mine as well. I looked up at him and he was smiling.

"I dropped in on the initiates this morning but then I had better things to do. Welcome home." He said.

He set me down and I walked around the apartment. He had seamlessly integrated our things in the apartment.

"Eric, this is incredible. But what about keeping it a secret?" I asked.

He came up in front of me and looked at me. He held my hands in his own.

"I don't ever want to be apart from you again. And I don't want to keep you a secret anymore. I spoke to Max today and told him all about you, except for the baby; I think that should stay our secret for a while. He said that it would be safer for the other members of Dauntless to know about you."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

Our relationship had always been secret and I thought it would always remain a secret. I suppose deep down I wondered if he didn't want to lose some kind of credibility by having a girlfriend. But here he was, telling me that he was ready to announce us to the world.

"I'm positive. I want to hold your hand as we walk together. I want to kiss your lips whenever the hell I feel like it and most of all I want to happily show you off. I want everyone to know just how lucky I am."

I smile through the tears that threatened to fall.

"There goes your damn pride again." I said.

He laughed and gently pulled me against him.

"I love you so much Lizzy and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

I looked up into his eyes. They were shining with the love I knew was there all along.

"I would love nothing more than that."

Eric had brought some dinner from the dining hall and we sat at the dinner table that we hardly ever used and ate it. After that we retired to the couch. We both kicked off our boots and flopped down. Eric sat back against the arm and I sat back against him. This was my favorite place in the entire world. His warm, strong arms wrapped around me and held me close to him. His hands rested on my lower stomach and his thumbs gently brushed back and forth across my stomach. I don't think he even knew he was doing it.

"So I suppose we should have the conversation." I said.

"What conversation?" he asked.

"The, we are having a baby, conversation." I replied.

"Oh, that, well what about it?"

"Well I know we hadn't planned on having a baby. I just want to know how you feel about it. We never discussed it or anything. Are you okay with this?" I asked, holding onto his fingers.

He was quiet for a second.

"I have to admit that the thought of being a father terrifies me, but in a good way. Like I'm afraid I won't be a good enough father or they will suffer because I am their father."

I turned to look at his face.

"No, Eric, shh. I know you will be a great father. Our baby will be so lucky to have you as their father. I wouldn't choose anyone else."

He leaned down and kissed me softly on the nose.

"And I wouldn't choose anyone else to be the mother of my child. You are going to be an incredible mother. This baby is a miracle and is the greatest gift I have ever been given."

I couldn't help but let a tear fall at Eric's heartfelt words. I could see it in his eyes that he truly meant it. He already loved our baby so fiercely. Eric took my hand and slid my engagement ring back onto it.

"I want you to be wearing this tomorrow when we go public." He said.

I couldn't deny the overwhelming joy I felt from knowing that Eric was going to claim me publically. I finally knew we could be a real family. No more hiding, and no more shadows. Tomorrow we were stepping into the light.

**Thanks for reading! Remember reviews are love! I read all the reviews and always answer private messages! Hope to hear from all of you!**


	18. Chapter 18

Eric's POV

Liz was sleeping soundly next to me. I sat on the edge of the bed with my head in my hands. I couldn't get my mind to quiet to sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about everything that had happen, was happening and was about to happen. I had been so preoccupied with finding Liz and making sure she was safe that he hadn't completely sunk in yet. Now that I had time to think about it everything was coming to the surface. Tomorrow we were going public as a couple. Soon everyone would not only know about Liz but also about my child. Max had convinced me that having it public was safer and I made the decision to trust him but we were going to keep the baby s secret for as long as we could. There was so much going on in my personal life but there was also so much shit about to go down at Dauntless. Tomorrow was the final test for the initiates. After that everything was going to change. Plans were made and everything was ready. Dauntless had no idea what was coming and neither did Abnegation. I looked over at my sleeping fiancé carrying my child and I felt guilty. Obviously she was not going to be part of everything was going down. None of the pregnant Dauntless would be getting the serum. But she also had no idea what was about to go down. Dauntless was about to change forever. I wanted to tell her but I also knew she would try to talk me out of it. This was something we were going to do and I didn't need anyone trying to change my mind. I heard the sheets ruffle and turned around. Liz was awake and looking at me.

"Hey, are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah I alright baby, you go back to sleep." I said.

"Come sleep with me." She said.

I got under the covers and she curled up against me. She was warm, just like she always was. She always brought me warmth and light. I wrapped my arms around her and she rested her head on my chest. I kissed the top of her head.

"Goodnight love." I said.

She didn't reply because she was already asleep again.

...

Liz's POV

I woke up in the morning when I heard Eric get up. I looked at the clock and saw that it was very early. Today was the final test so I knew he had a lot to do today. I was worried about him. Something was on his mind. He had already told me that he killed Zach so I knew it wasn't that. Something else was bothering him. I could try talking to him tonight but I couldn't guarantee he would say anything. If Eric wanted to keep something to himself then he was going to keep it to himself. He had always like that. He didn't like to share his emotions very often. I would just be there if he was ready to talk. I heard the shower running and decided to join him. I quietly opened the bathroom door and slipped off my pajamas. I opened the shower door and slid in behind him. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his back.

"Good morning." I said.

He put his arms over mine.

"Good morning Lizzy." He replied.

I ran my hands up his perfect abs. It was so nice to feel his body again. I pressed my body against back. He pulled my arms off of him and turned around.

"Lizzy, no you are still recovering." He said.

Eric reached out and touched my bruised face. I touched his hand and pressed my body against his again.

"Please Eric. I need you." I said.

I saw the indecision cross his face. I knew that he wanted this as much as I did but was conflicted. I took his hand and led it down my body. His fingers automatically went to where I needed them. I moaned as his fingers slid inside of me. He kissed me then got down on his knees. I watched the water flow down over his back, soaking his hair. He gently lifted up my leg and kissed my inner thighs. He put my leg over his shoulder as he kissed higher. His lips found my clit where he gently placed a kiss. I moaned as his fingers were replaced by his tongue. His tongue moved in and out of me at a rapid pace. I had to struggle to stay standing. His hands found my thighs and he held firmly to keep me standing. He removed his tongue and licked to my clit. He licked it then kissed it, sucking a little bit. He inserted his fingers again while his mouth worked on my clit. I grabbed his hair and wrapped my fingers in it.

"Oh my god, Eric, oh god." I breathed out.

He laughed and it tickled. That was all it took to send me over the edge. Eric held onto me as I came. He continued his licking and sucking until I was completely finished. He placed one last kiss on my womanhood and set my leg down. I held his head against my hips as I leaned on him. I looked down at him and he smiled up at me. He placed a kiss on my stomach and then stood up.

"Alright let's get cleaned up." He said.

"Wait, what about you?" I asked reaching for him.

"No, we can save that for later. I have to get going. Besides, it will give me something to look forward to later." He said.

"Okay if you say so." I replied.

We both showered and dried off. I watched Eric get dressed quickly. I had on my robe and I just sat on the bed to watch him. He put on his coat so I followed him to the front door.

"I will be back to come get you for the ceremony. Make sure you wear something hot. I want all eyes to be on us." He said.

I laughed.

"You would. Alright have a great day. I can't wait to see you later." I replied.

Eric kissed me and hugged me against him.

"I love you Lizzy." He said.

"I love you too Eric."

With that he was gone. I headed to my closet to look at my outfits. Hmm, what would the pregnant fiancé of a Dauntless leader wear?


	19. Chapter 19

**hello lovely readers! I am so sorry that it took me forever to update! University is crazy right now! Enjoy and remember reviews are love!**

I looked in my closet and then I saw the shirt that I wanted. It was a black and red corset shirt. I put on tight, black leather leggings and my favorite boots. I laced up the corset and looked in the mirror. I loved this shirt and I wouldn't be able to wear it soon so it was a good choice. I made sure my scarlet curls were bouncy and that my makeup looked fierce. The makeup covered up most of the bruises but then again it was Dauntless and nobody really paid much attention to bruises anyways. I painted my nails black and examined how the engagement ring looked on my finger. I think I looked appropriate for my debut with Eric. I heard the door open and knew he was home. I came out of the bedroom and leaned against the doorframe to pose for Eric. He looked over and smiled.

"Mmm, I should have come back sooner." He said.

"Why is that?" I asked.

He crossed the room and grabbed me by the waist, pulling me against him.

"Because then I would have had time to fuck you in this outfit." He replied.

I could feel my pulse rising with just Eric's proximity. I smirked and rubbed my hand over his crotch.

"You sure we don't have time?"

He groaned. "Not for the things I want to do to you."

I slid my hand into his waistband.

"How about a quickie?" I asked.

I could feel that he was already hard. I slid his pants down while I smirked at him. In one swift movement he turned me around and bent me over the table. He pulled down my pants and his hands caressed my backside. He placed his hands on my hips and I grabbed the table. Eric thrust forward and slid inside of me. I moaned as he entered me. We both knew that we did not have time to be romantic. We needed each other with a ferocity that would not be satisfied until we fucked. Eric kept a tight grip on my hips as he began to thrust harder and faster. He drove himself farther in with each thrust. His one hand reached around and rubbed my clit. I let out a squeal of pleasure when he gently pinched it. I could feel that I was close so I ground my ass back against him. I could hear Eric's breathing getting more rapid.

"Oh god Lizzy. I love you so much." He whispered.

I felt Eric start to release inside me and it triggered my own release. He held on tightly and continued to thrust until we were both finished. I leaned down on the table and Eric leaned over me. We were both trying to breathe again. Eric pulled out and stepped back.

We both quickly cleaned up and got ready to go. Eric stopped before he opened the door.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

I smiled. "I've been waiting years for this so yes."

He leaned down and kissed me.

"Take your hand off your stomach. We aren't ready to reveal that secret yet." He said.

I hadn't even realized that my hand was on my stomach. It had become a force of habit already. I put my hand down at my side.

"Oops." I said smiling.

Eric laced his fingers with mine and kissed my knuckles.

"Show time." He said.

The hallway was the easy part. We only passed a few people who didn't bother to take notice of us. As we neared the pit the sound of people was rising. My pulse picked up. It was finally the moment I had been waiting for. Eric squeezed my hand for reassurance then wrapped his arm around my waist. Then we stepped into the room.

The people around us took notice of us. The room was not incredibly bright but where there was light it made my ring sparkle. Eric was heading straight for Max. Max smiled as we approached. I knew Max fairly well and had even done some of his tattoos. I knew that Eric trusted him completely. I could feel the room watching us. Max hugged me and held out his hand.

"Alright let me see how he did." He said.

I set my hand in his. He looked at the ring that sparkled in the light coming from above us.

"Congratulations to the both of you. Eric, count yourself lucky because this girl is way too good for you." Max said.

Eric and I both laughed. Eric pulled me to his side.

"And don't I know it." He replied.

Max crossed to the balcony and we followed. He stood at the edge.

"Dauntless. We raise a toast tonight. To Eric and Liz on their engagement."

Everyone raised their glasses and cheered. The room was filled with thunderous applause. I looked at Eric who had his Dauntless face on but underneath it all I knew he was as giddy as I was. I could feel it in the pulse in his hands how excited he was. I followed his gaze to the corner of the room. He was looking at Four and a small blond girl who were both not clapping or cheering. I tapped Eric's arm and he looked at me.

"I love you." I said winking.

"Not half as much as I love you." He replied.

And then there, in front of the entire population of Dauntless, Eric dipped me and kissed me.


	20. Chapter 20

Eric's POV

I couldn't believe that I had waited this long to announce Lizzy to Dauntless. I was proud to have her on my arm. She was beautiful and fierce. I was loving the spotlight on the two of us and our announcement but there was a shadow looming in the background. Things were going to change tonight. Our whole way of life was going to be different. I looked at Lizzy and the smile on her face and couldn't help but feel better. No matter what happened I would always have her. She was my light in the darkness. The girl that Lizzy worked with, who's name I really should learn, came up to offer her congratulations to Lizzy. While they were talking Max leaned over.

"Does she know?" He asked.

"No, and I want it to stay that way. I don't want her involved in any of it. No serum, no simulation. Lizzy is going to stay home." I said firmly.

Max nodded.

"Okay I can respect that. Do I need to worry about her killing you when she finds out what happened?" He asked.

I looked over at Lizzy. She was so good and kind at heart. I knew she would not condone the killing of an entire faction. I knew she loved me but did she love me enough to forgive my part in what was about to happen. I tried my best to put on a cocky smile for Max.

"Of course not. She will be fine." I said trying to convince not only Max but myself.

Lizzy touched my arm and I turned to look at her.

"Eric, I want you to officially meet Marley. I work with her at the shop so I'm sure you have seen each other before." She said.

Marley held out her hand and I shook it.

"Nice to meet you Marley." I said.

"You as well." She leaned in closer. "And congratulations on the baby too. Don't worry I can keep a secret." She said.

I looked at Lizzy and she just shrugged her shoulders.

"What? I was going insane on my own. Don't worry she really won't tell anyone."

I looked at Marley, trying to assess whether I did trust her or not. She made an x motion over her heart as to say that she promised not to tell. I suppose if Lizzy trusted her then I should trust her too. I nodded and Marley walked away. Lizzy yawned and tried to cover it up but I noticed.

"You tired love?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Yeah a bit. I'm okay to stay longer though if you want." She said.

I took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"No that's okay. We can go." I said.

I nodded at Max and he nodded back. I walked with Lizzy back to our place. I would only have a few hours with her before I had to get up again. She yawned almost all the way there.

"I think you are more than just a bit tired." I said.

"Yeah I think you might be right." She said.

I opened the door and let her go in first. She immediately kicked off her boots and almost tripped over them.

"Okay mama let's get you to bed." I said grabbing her and lifting her up into my arms.

She sighed and leaned her head against my chest. I never tired of holding Lizzy in my arms and I doubted that I ever would. She fit perfectly against me. I set her down on the bed and gave her a nightgown from her dresser. She quickly changed into it and laid down. I took off my shirt and changed into sleeping pants. I thought maybe she had already fallen asleep but when I laid down she scooted up next to me. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close. I put my hand on her flat stomach and gently stroked where my child slept.

"Goodnight Lizzy, goodnight little one." I said.

Lizzy opened her eyes to look into mine. She put her hand on my cheek then gently kissed me. Her thumb stroked my cheek.

"I love you Eric, no matter what." She said and then closed her eyes again. With that affirmation I closed my eyes. I only hoped what she said was true. If she couldn't forgive me for what I was about to do then I would lose not only the love of my life but my child. I held her closer to me. I breathed in the smell of her and felt the silkiness of her hair. I wanted to remember every single detail just in case. I drifted to sleep with my face buried in scarlet.

...

Liz's POV

I felt the bed shift and opened my eyes. Eric was getting up. I looked at the clock and it was really early.

"What are you doing?" I asked sleepily.

Eric turned around.

"Sorry love I didn't mean to wake you. Max needs me for something. I will be back later tonight though." He said.

I saw that he was putting on full gear. There was something he wasn't telling me. I wanted him to share his secrets with me and tell me everything. I knew that right now wasn't the time. I just nodded.

"Okay. See you tonight." I said.

He came around and kissed me. It was a longer kiss than our morning goodbye kisses usually were.

"I love you Lizzy. I will always love you." Eric said.

That made me even more curious about what he was doing.

"I love you too." I replied.

"See you tonight." He said.

I heard the front door close and I laid back down. My mind was awake now. What was Eric hiding?


	21. Chapter 21

After such a suspicious goodbye I couldn't manage to get back to sleep. Every time I closed my eyes nothing would happen. My mind was running and could not be shut off. I couldn't get rid of the feeling that something was happening. I had been laying there for a little bit when I heard some commotion outside. I could hear people moving about. I looked at the clock and saw that it was still early, too early for most of Dauntless to be awake. My curiosity got the best of me and I got up. I opened the bedroom door and saw that there was a note on the counter. I walked over and picked it up. It was from Eric.

_Lizzy,_

_I know that you won't understand what I am about to do and for that I am truly sorry. Right now I need you to trust me. Whatever you do please do not leave the apartment. Things are happening today, big things, and I don't want you to get involved in them. For your safety and the safety of our baby please stay inside. If you love me at all you will listen to what I am saying. I will be home later tonight and I will explain everything to you and answer any questions you have. I am so sorry to have kept this from you. I love you so much Lizzy and I just wanted to keep you safe. Please trust me on this. You will be safe if you stay inside. I love you more than words can possibly describe and I will see you later tonight. _

_Love,_

_Eric_

I looked at the words on the page and felt a rush of different emotions. I was concerned about what was happening. If I was not safe to leave then what about Eric? Was he doing something dangerous? Eric would not have told me to stay inside unless it was something very serious so I believed him that I needed to stay inside. I was a little bit angry that he didn't tell me what was going on. It was obviously something that I would have disapproved of so he didn't want to tell me sooner. It hurt that he couldn't trust me with whatever knowledge he had of what was happening. Thoughts were swirling around everywhere in my head. We had one window in the apartment and I walked over to it. I could see the trains pull up and almost every soldier in Dauntless jumped on board. They were all fully armed. If I hadn't been scared before then I was now. What was going on that an entire army of armed Dauntless awoke early in the morning? I stood there watching until every Dauntless and train was gone. I looked for Eric but I never managed to catch sight of him. I was so tempted to try to find out what was going on. If it was just me to think about then I would have but I had to think about my baby. Eric told me to stay inside for the safety of our baby so I had to believe him.

I couldn't stand here at the window and watch for the trains to come back. It would drive me insane. I stepped away from the window and set Eric's note back down on the counter. I knew there was no way I would be able to go back to sleep. I went into the kitchen and made myself some breakfast before taking a nice long shower. I spent all day trying to read a book. Finally around late afternoon I heard the trains coming back. I threw my book down and ran to the window. I watched as the Dauntless jumped off the train. Something was wrong. They looked different than they did this morning. There were less of them now then there were when they left. I looked at every face trying to find Eric. I did not see him or Max. I stayed there and watched again until every person was gone. I had a sick feeling in my stomach that something was not right. It was more than just one something. Dauntless felt different.

I sat on the bed and waited. Eric said he would be home but was still not here. The sun had set long ago and he had still not returned. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. My heart leapt into my throat. If it was Eric he would not knock he would just come inside. I ran to the door and opened it. It was Max.

"Hi Liz. Eric sent me to come and get you." He said.

I relaxed to hear Eric's name. He had sent Max which meant that he alive. The feeling of something was wrong had not fully left me yet. Why would Eric send Max and not just come himself. I pulled on my boots and followed Max.

"What happened today?" I asked.

"You will have to ask Eric. He should be the one to tell you." He replied.

I realized that Max was taking me to the hospital wing. I felt like I was going to throw up. Eric was hurt and that is why he had sent Max. Max led me down the halls and then stopped outside a door.

"He is in there." He said.

My feet would not move. I looked at Max.

"Is he okay?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Yes, just go in and talk to him."

I opened the door and Eric was lying in the bed. He looked up when I opened the door and smiled at me.

"Lizzy." He said.

I could hear the relief in his voice. I ran over to him and he wrapped his arms around me. He pulled me close to him and I could hear him smelling my hair.

"Eric, what happened today?" I asked.

My curiosity was killing me and I could not stand to not know anymore. He let go of me so he could sit up. I saw that his leg was bandaged. I put my hand on his cheek.

"My love are you alright?" I asked.

"Yes, I was shot but it will heal." He replied.

He scooted over and I sat down next to him. He held my hand and wrapped his fingers in mine. He was quiet.

"Eric, I need to know what happened today. I know that something is wrong. I can feel it." I said looking him in the eye.

I could see in his eyes that he was hesitant to tell me.

"I deserve to know why I had to stay inside all day and you came home with a bullet in your leg." I said.

Eric sighed.

"Lizzy, I don't know how to tell you this. So much happened today and you aren't going to like any of it."

I stroked his knuckles and looked at him. I leaned over and kissed him.

"Just tell me please." I whispered.

I listened as Eric told me every detail of what had happened. He told me everything from the serum to the simulation to the slaughtering of Abnegation. He spared no details of his involvement in the entire process. My mind felt like it was going to meltdown from all the information that was being processed in it. I thought about all my fellow Dauntless and how they had become murderers today and about all of the innocent Abnegation that had lost their lives. I was going to be sick. I let go of Eric's hand and dashed for the trashcan in the corner of the room. I heard Eric hobbling over to me as I began to throw up. He pulled my hair back from my face and rubbed my back. His touch made my skin crawl. The man that I loved, my fiancé and the father of my child had helped murder other people's children today. I wiped my mouth and shook off his touch. I back away from him. I couldn't even stand to look at him.

"Lizzy…" he started.

I held up my hand.

"No, don't…I just…I can't…"

I couldn't even form my thoughts into words because I could not manage to wrap my head around them. I headed for the door and Eric moved to stop me. I shoved at him and his leg wound did not allow him to brace himself to stop me. I flung open the door and began to run. I had no idea where I was running to but I couldn't stop my legs from running.

**Hello lovely readers! So I am trying to decide whether to stick to the canon on this story or if I am going to change up the way it goes in Insurgent. Just depends on how evil I feel I guess. Any thoughts on the situation would be appreciated and considered. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
